sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Big Bang - Tonight
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '오늘밤 (Tonight)right|170px *'Artista:' Big Bang *'Mini Álbum:' Tonight *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 25-Febrero-2011 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' Tonight such a beautiful night sing with me now 2011 follow me Big bang big bang we’re back again one more time say no way no way neomu swipge tto nami dwae big bang big bang don’t stop let’s play ok ok go go go na michil geot gatae ama jichin geot gatae (wae) anya jillin geot gatae beolsseo ttabunhae sisihae han yeojaroneun manjok mot haneun bad boy but I’m nice an neomeogagoneun mot baegilgeol let me blow ya mind eonjebuteoyeonneunji gamheungi eobseojin uri ijen machi jin ppajin gim ppajin kollagatji mugamgakhaejin cheot neukkim seororeul hyanghan gyeotnunjil geukkat sarange nan mongmaeji anha Don’t wanna try no more neoreul chajaseo oeo nal bichwojuneun jeo dalbicharaero geudael chajaseo oeooo kkeuchi eodinji moreugetjiman hey Tonight tonight tonight tonight ajik nan sarangeul molla tto hollo gayeoun i bam sangcheo nal ibyeori museowo (so what so what) neol cheoeum mannan sungani geuriwo (no more no more) geujeo apeume seotun geol nan pihago sipeun geol But You know that I love you girl girl girl jiljilkkeuneun seonggyeok say no chagaun ipsullo neol eoreo butge haneun nanana Take ma soul take ma heart back saeroun seolleim get that sarangeun naegeneun eoulliji anha don’t think too much it’s simple neoreul chajaseo oeo nal bichwojuneun jeo dalbicharaero geudael chajaseo oeooo kkeuchi eodinjineun moreugetjiman hey Tonight tonight tonight tonight ajik nan sarangeul molla tto hollo gayeoun i bam annyeongiran marui seulpeun uimi eoduun geurimjaneun garyeojigo nae maeum sok ijeobeorin neoreul hyanghan naui gieok neoreul chajaseo oeo nal bichwojuneun jeo dalbicharaero (jeo dalbicharaero) geudael chajaseo oeooo (o geudae o baby) kkeuchi eodinji moreugetjiman hey (eodinji molla) Tonight tonight tonight tonight ajik nan sarangeul molla (sarangeul molla nan) tto hollo gayeoun i bam neoreul chajaseo oeo (tonight ) nal bichwojuneun jeo dalbicharaero (such a beautiful night) geudael chajaseo oeooo kkeuchi eodinji moreugetjiman (goodnight) 'Español' Esta noche, una noche tan hermosa Canta conmigo, 2011, Sígueme! Big Bang! Big Bang! Hemos vuelto otra vez! Una vez más! Dí! De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera nos volveremos extraños tan fácilmente Big Bang! Big Bang! No te detengas! Vamos a Jugar! Está bien, Vamos, Vamos, Vamos! Creo que me voy a volver loco probablemente estoy cansado.. (Por Qué?) Na, creo que estoy harto, ya estoy aburrido (Estás aburrido) Soy un chico malo que no está satisfecho Con sólo una chica, pero soy agradable. No me estoy enamorando de ti, Pues no puedo soportarlo. Déjame tocar tu mente Cuando comenzamos, Se comenzó a perder la chispa entre nosotros.. Somos como una gaseosa q ha perdido su efervescencia. La primera sensación, como si nos paralizara, mirando hacia otro lado, no dependeré de un amor No quiero tratar más! Te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh) por debajo de la luz de la luna que me ilumina te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh-Oh-Oh) No sé dónde está el final pero.. (Hey!) Esta Noche, Esta Noche, Esta Noche, Esta Noche.. Sigo sin entender el amor, Lamentablemente estoy solo una vez más, esta noche Tengo miedo de que estas estrellas me lastimen (Y qué? Y qué?) Extraño el momento en que te conocí (No más, No más) Es duro cuando se trata de un dolor así, por eso trato de evitarlo.. Pero sabes que te quiero nena, nena, nena! Mi necia personalidad dice que no con los labios fríos, yo yo yo te hago quedar pasmada Toma mi alma, toma mi corazón! De nuevo una nueva emoción! Entiéndelo! El amor no es para mí, No lo pienses demasiado.. Es Simple! Te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh) por debajo de la luz de la luna que me ilumina te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh-Oh-Oh) No sé dónde está el final pero.. (Hey!) Esta Noche, Esta Noche, Esta Noche, Esta Noche.. Sigo sin entender el amor, Lamentablemente estoy solo una vez más, esta noche El triste significado detrás de la palabra "Adiós" Será cubierto por las oscuras sombras. Mis recuerdos miran hacia ti, A quién había olvidado en mi corazón. Te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh) Por debajo de la luz de la luna que me ilumina (debajo de la luz de la luna) Te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh-Oh-Oh) (Oh, Oh, Baby) No sé dónde está el final pero.. (No sé dónde está) Esta Noche, Esta Noche, Esta Noche, Esta Noche.. Sigo sin entender el amor, (No entiendo el amor) Lamentablemente estoy solo una vez más, esta noche. Te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh) (Esta Noche) Por debajo de la luz de la luna que me ilumina (una noche tan hermosa) Te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh-Oh-Oh) No sé dónde está el final pero.. (Buenas Noches) 'Hangul' Tonight such a beautiful night sing with me now 2011 follow me big bang big bang we’re back again one more time say no way no way 너무 쉽게 또 남이 돼 big bang big bang don’t stop let’s play ok ok go go go 나 미칠 것 같애 아마 지친 것 같애 (왜) 아냐 질린 것 같애 벌써 따분해 시시해 한 여자로는 만족 못 하는 bad boy but I’m nice 안 넘어가고는 못 배길걸 let me blow ya mind 언제부터였는지 감흥이 없어진 우리 이? 마치 진 빠진 김 빠진 콜라같지 무감각해진 첫 느낌 서로를 향한 곁눈질 그깟 사랑에 난 목매지 않아 Don’t wanna try no more 너를 찾아서 오에오 날 비춰주는 저 달빛아래로 그댈 찾아서 오에오오오 끝이 어딘지 모르겠지만 hey Tonight tonight tonight tonight 아직 난 사랑을 몰라 또 홀로 가여운 이 밤 상처 날 이별이 무서워 (so what so what) 널 처음 만난 순간이 그리워 (no more no more) 그저 아픔에 서툰 걸 난 피하고 싶은 걸 But You know that I love you girl girl girl 질질끄는 성격 say no 차가운 입술로 널 얼어 붙게 하는 나나나 Take ma soul take ma heart back 새로운 설레임 get that 사랑은 내게는 어울리지 않아 don’t think too much it’s simple 너를 찾아서 오에오 날 비춰주는 저 달빛아래로 그댈 찾아서 오에오오오 끝이 어딘지는 모르겠지만 hey Tonight tonight tonight tonight 아직 난 사랑을 몰라 또 홀로 가여운 이 밤 안녕이란 말의 슬픈 의미 어두운 그림자는 가려지고 내 마음 속 잊어버린 너를 향한 나의 기억 너를 찾아서 오에오 날 비춰주는 저 달빛아래로 (저 달빛아래로) 그댈 찾아서 오에오오오 (오 그대 오 baby) 끝이 어딘지 모르겠지만 hey (어딘지 몰라) Tonight tonight tonight tonight 아직 난 사랑을 몰라 (사랑을 몰라 난) 또 홀로 가여운 이 밤 너를 찾아서 오에오 (tonight ) 날 비춰주는 저 달빛아래로 (such a beautiful night) 그댈 찾아서 오에오오오 끝이 어딘지 모르겠지만 (goodnight) 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop